Timeline of Vincent's Mythology
This is the overgeneralized timeline of events that occured within the Realm of Vincent's Mythology. The timeline used is within the calendar of Before Caspian Era and After Caspian Era based on the start of the Caspian Empire from being a kingdom. Some dates are recorded on different calendars such as the Calendar of the King, and the Iqqel Recasta. Timeline Beyond 5000 BCE * 10,000 BCE- The Titans are born from the creation of a Sun * 9,000 BCE- The first god, Halla, is born from the Titan Vesus and Mercase * 8,500 BCE- The gods found a way to become immortal with the Elixir of Life * 8,100 BCE- The gods create the Ultimate Staff of Creation, along with the Staves of Power * 8,000 BCE- The Realm is created with the Ultimate Staff of Creation * 7,900 BCE- The Dark Owl and Morgoroth create the Staff of Shadow out of the Staff of Creation * 7,500 BCE- The Great War starts between Halla and the Dark Owl * 5,500 BCE- The Great War ends with the Dark Owl banished, and Morgoroth trapped within his own staff 5th Millennium BCE * 5,000 BCE- The first Humans first appear in the Southlands * 4,900 BCE- The first Elves and Dwarves appear in the forests of Ravenshire and mountains of Orlin respectively * 4,200 BCE- The first species of Gobel, Goblin and Orc, appear within the deserts of Jinhai 4th Millennium BCE * 4,000 BCE- Many other creatures start to evolve * 3,759 BCE- The First Kingdom is created. It stretches from the Lonelands to the Southlands * 3,571 BCE- Early civilizations in Eastulia are created * 3,142 BCE- The First Kingdom falls apart to rebellion and civil war * 3,141 BCE- The Caspian and Ragnal city-states are formed * 3,099 BCE- The Goblin Wars occurs between the Azgul Goblins, and the alliance between Ragnal and Caspia 2th Millennium BCE 1st Millennium BCE * 15-2 BCE: The Caspian-Ragnal War ** 15 BCE- The Caspian-Ragnal War started ** 2 BCE- Mavilion is slained in the Battle of Mount Ragnal * 1 BCE- Effects of treaty put to effect ** Break up of Ragnal Empire ** Formation of Cynocep, Qui Vinci, Scagarn, Dol Oldum, Yokium, Holindar, Unkar, and the Wastelands ** Mavilion's spirit doomed to the Underhell The Zero Year * The Zero Year: The Kingdom of Caspia turns into the Caspian Empire 2th Millennium ACE * 1,132-1,138: The Stave War ** 1,132 ACE- Mavilion comes back as an Ancient One *** Ragnal and their allies start to gather up for a secret plan *** Vincent finds the Staff of Earth in a cave *** The King of Caspia, his two sons, and greatest generals prepare for war *** Otorogai and Xochiyotl meet up with Caspia *** The Battle of Bragen Castle occurs, starting the war **** Ragnal and Caspia declare war on each other *** Otorogai declare war on the Ragnal *** Qui Vinci declares war on the Otorogai ** 1,133 ACE *** Xochiyotl declares war on Qui Vincit *** Amayoctl, Olinheim, and Ner Toriig declare war on the Xochiyotl Category:Lore